A Tragedy Tonight
by Neth
Summary: It’s the future, and a woman’s got to do what a woman’s got to do


A Tragedy Tonight var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089

A Tragedy Tonight 

Title: A Tragedy tonight

Author: Neth

Rating: PG-13

Category: Character death, S/J

Summery: It's the future, and a woman's got to do what a woman's got to do.

Disclaimer: I own NADA! I make nada from this story. Oh, and nada is 'nothing' in Spanish, just in case you didn't know. 

Archive: Heliopolis, yes. SJA, yes. Flo, Jay, Eff, if you guys want if for some reason, post it. Anyone else, please ask. I'll probably say yes, but I just wana know where it's at!

Author's note: This was originally a bit of homework for English. But when I thought about it, it could have happened in the SG-1 universe. You decide who's who. I'd like to thank my English teacher Miss Layland for giving out this homework! And it's supposed to be short thank you very much!

Feedback: [mbbr04936@blueyonder.co.uk][1]

******

The young woman approached the old building, her golden locks of hair flying around her head in the wind. She hugged her coat closer to her herself, attempting to protect herself from the bitter wind that was stabbing at her skin. 

It was a cold night, and the moon in the night sky was bright and fat. Stars framed it, in the beautiful celestial picture, painted by Mother Nature herself. You could even see Jupiter on this night. Why she'd chosen this night of all nights was a mystery, but there was just something within her that called out to her, saying that it was tonight, and tonight only. 

Looking beside her, she saw a cat run into an upturned trashcan, no doubt looking for vermin to eat. Later hearing a flapping of wings, looking up she saw an owl. This was truly the night, the night that she would kill. Kill the man that had broken her hart, the hart that could never mend. 

She opened the great door to the building, and it creaked as she did so. Peering inside, she could see nothing but darkness, nothing of the beauty that was outside. It was damp, musty, and smelled of years of hard work and sweating. Listing, she heard a drop of water fall into a puddle, making a noise that was loud in the place. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw nothing but shadows of the structures inside. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, opening her mind, imagining what it had been like to work here, remembering. 

Walking across the rotted floor that was dirty and warn with age, she knew that she was approaching him. She knew that he was there. She also knew that he was aware of her presence. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the gun, with a silencer on the end. It would make little noise, and the person who'd broken her heard would die. And it would be tonight, but not under the stars, moons and planets. It would be here, in this damp, old and sullen place. He didn't deserve beauty, not after all he'd done. She would never forget what he'd done to her, her family, and her friends.

She strode purposefully into one of the many rooms that looked like all the others before it. Bear, dark and incomplete. But this one had one difference. In the corner sat a man. The man. He looked up at her, knowing his fate. Fear in his eyes, but also acceptance of the destiny that had been forced upon him by himself. Pulling up her gun, and aiming it at his forehead, she shot one, lethal and deadly shot. He died almost strait away. Time for only a few words to be said. He'd met his fate.

Walking back out into the stabbing winds, back under the moon and the stars, she stopped and closed her eyes. His last words were mumbles, mumbles or sorrow and love. He'd not meant to do what he'd done, she knew now. What had she done? She'd just killed a man, just because he'd broken her heart. What had she been thinking? 

A tear slowly rolled down her eyes, and taking a deep breath, and hugging her coat tightly against her again, she walked away, head bowed towards the ground. Her eternal torcher had started. For she had just killed her husband.

geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:mbbr04936@blueyonder.co.uk



End file.
